Abstract The overarching aim of this supplement is to design and prepare a replenishment sample to the National Health and Aging Trends Study (NHATS) with a Hispanic `add-on' sample in order to meet the analytic aims of studying ADRD care needs and consequences in the Hispanic population. As the Hispanic population living in the United States grows and ages, understanding the epidemiology of Alzheimer's Disease and Related Dementias (ADRD), including care needs and consequences as well as ADRD prevalence and trends, are high priority scientific aims. NHATS interviews a sample of over 8,000 older adults annually in order to (1) promote scientific inquiry into late-life disability trends and dynamics, their antecedents and correlates, and disparities therein and (2) to advance study of the social and economic consequences of late-life disability for individuals, families, and society. The NHATS sample is replenished periodically; the first replenishment was fielded in 2015 and a second replenishment is planned for 2021 (a one-year delay due to the COVID-19 pandemic). Because the NHATS sample is national in scope and is drawn from the Medicare enrollment file such that each enrollee has a known probability of selection, NHATS has the potential to provide important insights into ADRD for the Hispanic older population. Moreover, its supplemental National Study of Caregiving, which interviews family and unpaid caregivers of NHATS participants, could provide important insights into how Hispanic families' experiences differ when caring for an older relative with ADRD. The planned replenishment of NHATS in 2021 gives us the opportunity to design a sample that has expanded representation of the Hispanic population in NHATS by increasing the NHATS sample. The specific aims of this supplement are to: 1) Design a replenishment sample for NHATS that will include an add-on Hispanic supplement; and 2) Draw the NHATS replenishment sample, including Hispanic add-on, for fieldwork to begin in 2021, and document sampling activities in a technical paper. A future application will request funds to interview the add-on sample and caregivers generated by the sample.